Argonian Spankfest Part III: Argonian Bonding
by GarrusIsABadass
Summary: Jaree-Ra's third day as a slave is proven to be even more emotional.


Jaree-Ra was up tied to a wood beam, after enduring a night of spanking and tickling, he couldn't possibly imagine what was next.

He headed footsteps, earlier than he expected, it a was Madesi, earlier than he pexpected, Jaree-Ra was biting down on his teeth in fear anticipating what Madesi was going to do, he closed his eyes and prepared for the worst.

The next thing he knew Madesi's arms were wrapped around his stomach, he felt so cold, he took Madesi's interested as a way to get some advantage.

"Madesi, can you please make me a fire? I'm so cold." Jaree-Ra asked begging.

"Sure, it must be cold not wearing any clothes for two days."

Madesi lit the warm fire, then Jaree-Ra started feeling some warmth on his cold

"Ah, thank you."

Jaree-Ra said thankfully.

"Madesi, please can I have some water?"

Madesi complied and got him a jar of water, he was pouring it Jaree-Ra's mouth for him.

"Feel better?" Madesi said caringly.

"Much better, you're much nicer than the other Argonians."

Madesi replied, "Aww, they aren't bad people, mostly, believe me."

"Just the simple fact that you are defending them, shows that you are never than them." Jaree-Ra said.

Madesi felt flattered at his compliment.

Suddenly, Dovakhiin and Derkeethus woke up, Jaree-Ra was their sex slave, and they were determined to make him obey them.

"Morning Jaree-Ra, hungry?"

"I don't want any of your damn food."

Jaree-Ra snarked.

Derkeethus walked up behind, and stated.  
"I'm hungry."

Derkeethus walked up behind Jaree-Ra, wrapped his arms around his stomach, and started kissing his neck and the side of his face, Jaree-Ra felt Derkeethus grinding against his ass, next thing he knew, he could feel Derkeethus's undoing his pants.

Jaree-Ra closed his eyes and prepared himself, Madesi could see Jaree-Ra was in a state of fear and discomfort, and he didn't like seeing him like that.

"Derkeethus stop." Madesi said, you can't go that far."

Derkeethus complied to Madesi's request, Jaree-Ra taking a deep breath of relief, was never more thankful that Madesi was there, "Let's go and cook some food." Dovakhiin ordered."

"Can I stay here with Jaree-Ra Marsh friend?"

Madesi asked.

"Sure, have fun you two, heheh,"

The rest of the group walked off.

Madesi put his hand on Jaree-Ra's shoulder.

"Thanks, Madesi."

It's okay, honored friend." Madesi said with a smile on his face.

Jaree-Ra took the opportunity to try and get out, "Madesi, please untie me, I want to go home, I want to go back to my sister, please."

Madesi said that he couldn't do that yet.  
"They want to keep you here for a week, you have four more days left."

Jaree-Ra was at least happy he'd be getting out, but he was dreading one of the other Argonians taking advantage of him.

"You have to protect me, Madesi."  
"Please."  
Jaree-Ra begged.

"I'll do what I can, but I respect Dovakhiin."

Dovakhiin had finished cooking his meal,  
"I hope you're all hungry for Argonian recipes."  
Dovakhiin said.  
Scout-Many-Marshes e boo km  
Scout-Many-Marshes asked Jaree-Ra if he was hungry, he was starving by this point, but he wasn't going to except food off of these animals.

"No, I'm not taking any of your food."  
Jaree-Ra said with honor.

Jaree-Ra started tearing up a little, "Dovakhiin, just let me go.

"Oh, Jaree-Ra, don't cry."  
Dovakhiin said in genuine care.

He hugged Jaree-Ra, Jaree-Ra strangely appreciated his affectionate touch, regardless of the circumstances.

"Your exposed ass feels great,"

Dovakhiin said mockingly.

Jaree-Ra was blushing heavily, the embarrassment was intense.

Scout-Many-Marshes walked up to Jaree-Ra, and put his hands firmly around Jaree-Ra's jiggly ass cheeks.

The feel of Scout-Many-Marshes hands enjoying the feel of his glorious buns was humiliating and uncomfortable.  
"Nice ass sexy, how many squats do you do a day?"

Scout-Many-Marshes then moved his hands up to Jaree-Ra's plucked chest abs, squeezing them and jiggling them around in his hands.

"Mmm, such a psychically strong a Argonian, everyone in the room had elections from what they were seeing.

"Time for your punishment."

Jaree-Ra was blushing with anticipation,

"Jiggle your ass for us and we'll give you some water."  
Scout-Many-Marshes suggested.

"I will do nothing of a kind!"

"Very well, you'll take thirst over humiliation, I can respect that."

"How about, you shake your ass for us, we give you one less day to wait until we let you go."

Jaree-Ra thought for a second, "Fuck, it's just an ass shake, just do it Jaree-Ra."

Jaree-Ra started shaking his naked jiggly butt infront of the crew, shaking it up and down to a beat, blushing heavily at what he was doing, this wasn't something he would do.

Jaree-Ra started blushing heavily as the crew whistled and made comments on his big grey bubble butt, he had his eyes closed, his teeth grinding, and his face as a red as a daedra heart.

He felt Derkeethus come up from behind, gripping his scalie hands of his muscular stomach, he moved his crotch up against Jaree-Ra's jiggling behind, he held his two ass cheeks up with his hips, feeling every movement and jiggle of his ass stimulating him, it felt so good

Every movement of Derkeethus's felt Jaree-Ra's ass cheeks shaking up and down, he wanted to fuck this Argonian so hard.

Dovakhiin was wearing a full leather robe with leather gloves and boots, he snook up behind Jaree-Ra, and slapped both his hands onto Jaree-Ra's glorious butt, they jiggle closely in his hands, he squeezes them as tight as he can, making it as personal as possible.

"Hmmm, nice soft cheeks you got there."

Jaree-Ra blushed in humiliation.

His hands were bind, he was humiliated beyond belief, he had been stripped, spanked, jacked off and tickled, all as their naked slave.

Meanwhile, Veezara had walked in, looking for any information about one of his jobs, he walked in, and stood still surprised, what he was seeing, 5 Argonians and 1 naked one.

"Please, help me."

Derkeethus then jumped in to say, "Hey now, we didn't say you can't join in."

Veezara liked what he saw, he could blow of some steam, and what better than to be around a 10/10 argonian that turns him on.

Veezara asked Dovakhiin, "Do you think you could turn him around please?"

"Here you go." Said Dovakhiin as he turned Jaree-Ra on his front.

Veezara walked up to Jaree-Ra, looking him in the eye while he did it, he wrapped his arms around Jaree-Ra, and slides his fingers around Jaree-Ra's butt cheeks, he then smiles and moves his face closer to Jaree-Ra's, he then slides his hands up onto Jaree-Ra's abs.

"Well, this is definitely boosting my testosterone." Veezara said proudly.

He then slowly moved his mouth up to Jaree-Ra's, and their lips pressed.

"How do you do that?" Dovakhiin said, "I've been trying to do that for ages.

"I've got my ways, Veezara said.

Derkeethus wanted to fuck Jaree-Ra so bad, his body was so hot, he wanted it do badly, but knew he wasn't willing to go that far.

Continued in Part 4


End file.
